creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ekel
Der pure Ekel ist in meine Knochen gefahren. Ich schüttel mich, winde mich und habe das Gefühl mich übergeben zu müssen. Es ist der Wahnsinn! haben sie gesagt. Du wirst dich fühlen wie neu geboren. aber dem war nicht so. Stattdessen fühle ich mich, als hätte man mich in ein Grab geworfen in welchem ich langsam zu verfaulen beginne. Aber ich werde nicht in den Himmel befördert ''so wie es mir versprochen wurde. Ich falle direkt in einen Abgrund hinein und vor meinen Augen beginnen sich die Pforten der Hölle zu öffnen. ''Nimm auch 'n Zug. Das Zeug ist der Hammer! Das war das erste, was Elaine damals zu mir sagte, als sie mir die Crack-Pfeife reichte, die sie in der Hand hielt. Was ist schon dabei? ''habe ich mich damals gefragt. Jetzt weiß ich es. Ich hätte dieses Teufelszeug nie anrühren sollen. Ich brauchte mehr und Elaine auch. Irgendwann lernten wir Matt kennen, einen kleinen Dealer aus unserem Block. Er freundete sich schnell mit uns an, das dachte ich zumindest. Am Anfang teilte er immer mit uns, aber nach einer Weile wollte er uns seinen Stoff nicht mehr schenken und forderte etwas von uns. Wir hatten kein Geld, nicht einmal einen festen Wohnsitz hatten wir vorzuweisen, aber wir hätten alles getan, um an den Stoff zu kommen. Ich weiß noch als ich das erste Mal versucht habe von dem Zeug loszukommen. Ich habe mich gefühlt als hätte man mich an ein Bett gefesselt und stundenlang gequält. Es war eine Zeit in der ich sogar auf Sauerstoff verzichtet hätte nur um dieses Gefühl wieder zu erlangen. Ich hätte durchhalten sollen, denn kurz darauf war ich wieder am Anfang und ich geriet immer weiter in diesen furchtbaren Teufelskreis, der mich bis heute fest umklammert hält. Matt war ein Wichser und das war sowohl mir als auch Elaine klar, aber was sollte ich tun. Er war nun mal der Typ der uns das gab, was wir brauchten. Ein Schüler ist nichts ohne einen Lehrer, ein Film ist nichts ohne Schauspieler. Hier in den Straßen galt eine klare Rangordnung. Niemand war hier unabhängig. Die Huren waren nichts ohne ihre Zuhälter, die Zuhälter waren nichts ohne ihre Kunden und die Kunden waren nichts ohne die Huren. Es ist ein ewiger Kreislauf und keiner steht an der Spitze. Und mein Kreislauf? Der war der erbärmlichste von allen. Die Dealer waren nichts ohne ihre Lieferanten, die Lieferanten waren nichts ohne uns und wir waren nichts ohne den Dealer. Und auch wenn gewisse Leute von unserem Konsum lebten, so waren wir dennoch der größte Abschaum, der sich in den dunklen Straßen und feuchten Gassen tummelte. Die anderen hatten Geld... und wir - wir hatten einen Scheißdreck! Wir waren Junkies. Die niederste Lebensform der niederen Lebensformen. Uns würdigte man keines Blickes. Wir saßen draußen im kalten Regen und die Leute die vorbei gingen spuckten uns an wie räudige Hunde und genauso fühlte ich mich auch. Ich hatte meine Menschlichkeit eingebüßt und war nun nicht einmal mehr wert als die Scheiße aus der Kanalisation, die uns nachts nicht schlafen ließ. Wir sind dreckig, wertlos und ich schäme mich so sehr. Manchmal will ich nur noch weinen, aber dann denke ich daran, dass das alles meine Schuld war. Mir wurde kein Unrecht angetan. Ich alleine bin schuld daran. Ich und Elaine waren früher oft auf dem Schrottplatz, wo wir uns in kaputte Autos oder unter alten Blechen versteckt haben, um der Kälte zu entfliehen. Irgendwann wurden wir jedoch von streunenden Hunden angegriffen, die uns vertrieben. Der Mensch als niedere Rasse. In diesem Moment wurde mir klar, dass wir noch wertloser waren als Hunde; wertloser als der ganze Müll, der auf dem Schrottplatz lag. Aber ich habe mir ein Andenken mitgenommen. Ein altes, rostiges Messer, das ich zwischen ein paar metallenen Rohren gefunden habe. Eines Tages war ich fast so weit, mit dem Messer einen Passanten zu überfallen, aber dann brachte ich es einfach nicht übers Herz. Ich will nicht tiefer sinken, als ich es ohnehin schon bin, auch wenn das schon beinahe unmöglich ist. Dafür habe ich einen Nutzen für das Messer gefunden. Immer wenn der Schmerz zu groß wird, wenn ich es einfach nicht mehr in meiner eigenen Haut aushalte - dann schneide ich mich selbst. Es tut gut zu wissen, dass mein schändlicher Körper langsam zerstört wird und das schmutzige Blut meine verdorbenen Adern verlässt. Doch ich fühle mich nur für kurze Zeit besser, denn die Wunden beginnen zu heilen, lassen lediglich Narben zurück und jedes Mal wenn mein Blick auf diese Narben fällt, ist es als würden sie mich auslachen, mich verspotten und mir zeigen, dass ich auf ewig in dieser Hülle, die sich mein Körper schimpft, gefangen sein werde. Es ist der 12. Februar 2012 und es ist kalt auf den Straßen. Schon mehrmals bin ich auf dem glatten Eis ausgerutscht, welches sich auf der Erde gebildet hat. Elaine war heute den ganzen Tag bei Matt gewesen. Mittlerweile ist es schon 22:45 Uhr. Ich mache mir langsam sorgen, immerhin hätte ihr dieses kranke Schwein sonst was antun können und ich könnte nichts machen. Er ist nur ein kleiner Dealer, aber wir sind Junkies und keine Sau interessiert sich für einen verletzten oder gar toten Junkie. Hier in der Gosse herrscht sowieso die totale Anarchie. Wenn du etwas brauchst, dann hol es dir und wenn du bei dem Versuch gekillt wirst, dann ist es dein Problem. Er hat uns immer nur ausgenutzt. Ich weiß noch genau als wir ihn das erste Mal um Stoff anflehten und er einfach nur gegrinst hat. Das war einer dieser Momente, wenn ein Blick mehr sagt, als tausend Worte, obwohl tausend Wörter zu viel gewesen wären, denn alles was er schließlich sagte war: ''Nur wenn du meinen Schwanz lutschst. Am Anfang waren wir angewidert, hatten sicherlich nicht die Absicht etwas derartiges zu tun, aber das Verlangen nach dem Stoff wurde immer stärker und letztendlich gaben wir uns ihm hin. Früher war Sex für mich etwas Wundervolles gewesen, aber nun war es lediglich ein schmutziger und widerwärtiger Vorgang, um mir die Drogen leisten zu können. Ich erinnere mich noch an mein erstes Mal. Es war mit Tom Montgomery, meinem süßen Nachbarn. Er war so liebevoll, so einfühlsam und ich konnte ihm vertrauen. Mit Matt war es die Hölle auf Erde. Er warf uns aufs Bett, riss uns die Klamotten vom Leib und schlug uns mehrmals, während er uns nahm. Ich habe heute noch Narben an der Lippe von seinen harten Fäusten und am Hals von den schmerzhaften Bissen, die er mir während des Sexes zugefügt hatte. Er war einfach krank - brutal und krank. Und dieses Grinsen, welches er dabei immer auf den Lippen trug - scheußlich, grässlich, ekelhaft. Ich hasse ihn. Ich hasse ihn! Plötzlich sehe ich zwei Gestalten auf mich zugehen. Es sind Matt und Elaine. Ich haste zu ihnen hinüber und rutsche beinahe ein weiteres Mal auf dem Eis aus, kann mich jedoch im letzten Moment noch fangen. Als Elaine mich sieht, fallen wir uns in die Arme und ich höre sie leise schluchzen. Mit der Hand streiche ich ihr durchs zerzauste Haar und blicke voller Zorn auf Matt, der nur da steht und abermals dieses dreckige Grinsen im Gesicht trägt. Ich bin kurz davor ihm eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen, aber ich weiß, dass der Typ immer eine Knarre mit sich rumträgt und das Risiko ist es nicht wert. Außerdem kann ich nicht einfach ein Teil des Kreislaufs entfernen, denn ohne den Dealer sind wir ebenfalls nicht länger existent. Ich habe neuen Stoff besorgt. Das Zeug wird euch in den 7. Himmel befördern, sagte Matt grinsend. Was willst du uns denn jetzt andrehen? Ich war angewidert von ihm; ich wollte einfach nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben. Matt sollte verschwinden und nie wieder kommen, aber ich konnte nicht widerstehen. Was hast du denn für Stoff?, brachte Elaine plötzlich vollkommen kränklich klingend hervor. Fungios. Das ist der neueste Shit und sogar verhältnismäßig günstig. Ähnlich wie Magic Mushrooms, aber mit einer viel stärkeren Wirkung. Ich war abgetan von dem Gedanken noch mehr von der Scheiße einzuschmeißen, aber die Versuchung stieg mit jeder einzelnen Sekunde. Ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen. Okay. Das war alles was ich hervorbringen musste und keine zehn Minuten später saßen wir in einer verfallenen und vollkommen verdreckten Hütte, welche mitten auf dem Schrottplatz platziert worden war. Die Hunde waren inzwischen scheinbar eingegangen, denn sobald wir den Platz betraten, stieg mir der ekelhafte Gestank von verwestem Fleisch in die Nase. Ich hatte für einen kurzen Moment würgen müssen, doch ich konnte mich zusammenreißen. Zuerst dachte ich, dass wir doch die dominantere Rasse wären; immerhin hatten wir die Hunde überlebt, doch innerlich wusste ich genau, dass wir in Wirklichkeit noch viel verrotteter waren als ihre stinkenden Kadaver. In der Hütte roch es nicht besser. Der Gestank von Kotze und Pisse lag in der Luft und überall tropfte Wasser durch die Decke. Matt streckte mir eine Tüte entgegen, in welcher sich die besagten Fungios befanden. Sie sahen aus wie kleine, schwarze Pilze mit dunkelgrauem Stiel. Dealer sind schon kranke Schweine, dachte ich mir, aber letztendlich ist es die Natur, die dieses ganze Zeug herstellt. An all diese 'Rettet die Erde' - Typen: Mutter Natur ist nichts weiter als eine drogenvertickende Schlampe, die sich am Leid der unteren Bevölkerung ergötzt. Als ich nach der Tüte greifen will, zieht er sie wieder zurück und grinst mich an. Gib mir einen Kuss, Bitch. Ich zögere. Mach schon du hässliche Fotze!, brüllt er mir entgegen. In dem Moment flutet eine wahre Welle der Wut meinen gesamten Körper. Meine Muskeln beginnen förmlich zu beben und mit einem lauten Schrei, stoße ich ihm die rostige, spitze Klinge meines Messers in den Hals. Matt stößt sich von mir weg, wobei die Klinge aus seinem Hals gezogen wird. Verzweifelt presst er seine linke Hand auf die stark blutende Wunde und versucht mit der rechten Hand seine Waffe zu ziehen, doch noch im selben Augenblick schlägt Elaine ihm mit einem scharfen Metallstück auf den Hinterkopf. Matt beginnt zu taumeln und stürzt schließlich zu Boden. Während mein Blick auf das Blut fällt, welches sich vor meinen Füßen zu sammeln beginnt, starrt Elaine wie gebannt auf das scharfe Metallstück, welches sie tief in Matts Hinterkopf gestoßen hat. Die Lache, die sich unter Matts gespaltenem Haupt sammelt, beginnt damit sich in kleine Flüsse aufzuteilen, die sich langsam im ganzen Raum verteilen. Okay, lass uns jetzt nicht die Nerven verlieren, versuche ich mir einzureden. Nicht die Nerven verlieren?! Du hast ihm ein verficktes Messer in seinen beschissenen Hals gerammt! Er war ein Wichser und niemand vermisst einen Wichser. Außerdem hat er keine Angehörigen - den wird keiner suchen gehen. Und was sollen wir jetzt machen? Elaine ist die Angst förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sie ist betrunken, das kann ich deutlich erkennen. Aber dennoch hat sie recht - was sollen wir jetzt machen? Mein Blick fällt auf die kleine Tüte, die in der roten Lache schwimmt. Mit einer Hand fische ich sie heraus und halte sie hoch. Wir tun das, weshalb wir überhaupt erst an diesen gottverdammten Ort gegangen sind. Elaine lächelt mich an. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber anscheinend lag es daran, dass sie endlich von Matts widerlichen und geifernden Fängen befreit war. Wir konnten einfach nur sein und wenigstens für einige Minuten in eine Welt fliehen, in der alles besser ist. Kaum eine Minute später liegen wir in der Ecke des Zimmers und stecken uns jeweils einen Fungio in den Mund. Als ich den ledrigen und zähen Pilz zu kauen beginne, tritt ein bitter schmeckender Saft aus diesem aus. Ich schüttel mich und auch Elaine scheint der Geschmack nicht zu bekommen. Sie scheint es sogar noch um einiges schlimmer getroffen zu haben. Durch das Gemisch mit dem Alkohol und den Pilzen scheint ihr Magen zu rebellieren. Elaine fängt an zu würgen, sie versucht sich aufzurichten und stürzt dabei vornüber. Sie stützt sich gerade noch mit den Händen auf dem kalten Boden ab. Mir geht's nicht gut. Im nächsten Moment übergibt sie sich und der Boden vor ihr wird von ihrem Erbrochenen überflutet. Mir steigt der Gestank in die Nase, doch er unterscheidet sich kaum von dem Geruch, der vorher in dieser Hütte herrschte. Elaine übergibt sich ein weiteres Mal und diesmal läuft das Erbrochene an ihren Händen entlang, bringt sie zum Rutschen und in der nächsten Sekunde, liegt Elaine in einer großen Pfütze ihres eigenen hervor gewürgten Mageninhaltes. Ich will zu ihr, doch als ich versuche aufzustehen wird mir schwindelig. Plötzlich höre ich ein schmatzendes Geräusch. Als ich mich umdrehe, fällt mein Blick auf den leblosen Körper von Matt. Hat er sich etwa bewegt? Nein, das ist unmöglich. Ich knie mich hin und beuge mich über den Leichnam. In diesem Augenblick höre ich ein seltsames Knacken und gleich darauf, reißt Matts Bauch von oben bis unten auf! Ich beginne zu schreien und weiche erschrocken zurück. Das ist kein Trip! Ich weiß, wie ein Trip aussieht! Das hier - das ist real! Voller Angst kralle ich mich in den Boden hinein und starre wie gebannt auf den aufgerissenen Körper vor mir, aus welchem langsam die grünlich schimmernden Eingeweide heraustreten. Ich muss würgen, als ich die dunkelgrünen Sporen sehe, die sich ihren Weg aus Matts Körper bahnen und diesen zu zerfressen beginnen. Sein Körper beginnt vor meinen Augen zu verfaulen und diese ekelhaften Sporen breiten sich immer weiter auf seinem zerfleischten Körper aus. Elaine! Wir müssen hier raus und zwar sofort! Sie liegt noch immer auf dem Boden, die rechte Gesichtshälfte in ihr Erbrochenes getaucht. Elaine? Elaine! Wir müssen hier weg! Als sie ihren Kopf hebt, schreie ich entsetzt auf. Ihr Gesicht... überall sind Sporen auf ihrem Gesicht! Ich... ich fühl' mich nicht gut, bringt Elaine schwach hervor. Während sie spricht läuft Blut aus ihrem Mundwinkel und als sie sich ein weiteres Mal übergibt, ergießt sich ein ganzer Schwall des roten Saftes über meine blaue Jeans. Ich weiche zurück, doch Elaine hält mich an der Hand fest. Bitte Claire, hilf mir! Mein Gesicht tut so weh... was ist denn nur mit meinem Gesicht? Elaine beginnt bitterlich zu weinen und ohne groß nachzudenken ziehe ich das Messer und beginne die vom Pilz betroffenen Stellen mit der rostigen Klinge abzuschneiden. Elaine schreit während ich es tue, aber ich höre nicht auf. Das ist kein Trip, das ist real! Ich weiß es und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Elaine auf diese Weise stirbt - nicht so und nicht hier! Die Klinge ist fast stumpf und nun reiße ich die Fleischstücke förmlich aus ihrem Gesicht heraus und ihr Schreien wird immer lauter und qualvoller. Es tut mir leid Elaine. Es tut mir leid! Halte durch... War es das alles wert? All diese Probleme, all dieses Gräuel und wofür? Unser Leben war gut. Es lag knapp unter dem Durchschnitt, aber es war gut. Wir hatten Familie, Freunde, ein Dach über dem Kopf, was zu essen und sogar Geld hatten wir. Und all das haben wir eingebüßt. Meine Hände sind voller Blut und die rote Flüssigkeit tropft von der rostigen Klinge hinunter in die Pfütze, welche sich auf dem Boden ausgebreitet hat. Elaine weint leise vor sich hin, hält das deformierte Gesicht gesenkt. Plötzlich spüre ich dieses Stechen am Arm. Ich schreie! Sporen! Alles voller Sporen, mein ganzer Arm ist von ihnen bedeckt. Mein Herz schlägt mir bis zum Hals und in meinem Körper breitet sich die blanke Panik aus. Ohne zu zögern umklammere ich mein Messer wieder fester und ziehe die Klinge längs über den Arm. Blut läuft an diesem herunter und tropft zu Boden. Angsterfüllt und wie wahnsinnig beginne ich meinen Arm wie eine Karotte zu schälen; trenne jede einzelne Hautschicht von meinem roten Muskelfleisch und werfe sie zu Boden. Doch der Pilz breitet sich aus und überwuchert schon bald meinen restlichen Körper. Als ich meinen Blick wieder auf Elaine richte, sehe ich, dass auch sie über und über mit den grünen Sporen bedeckt ist. Als sie erkennt, was sich auf ihrer Haut auszubreiten beginnt, springt sie auf, läuft zum Fenster und zerschlägt dieses mit der bloßen Faust, greift sich eine der Scherben und schneidet wie wild an ihrer vom Pilz befallenen Haut entlang. Das Blut spritzt überall an die Wände und ich komme mir vor wie in einem Horrorfilm! Der Schmerz breitet sich aus, scheint meinen gesamten Körper zu befallen. Verstört sehe ich mich um und erblicke einen Spiegel an der Wand. Er ist vollkommen verdreckt, doch er reicht aus, um mir einen Blick auf mein Gesicht zu ermöglichen. Ich kann kaum mehr meine ursprünglichen Gesichtszüge erkennen, so sehr ist mein Gesicht überwuchert. Die Schmerzen breiten sich über meinen gesamten Körper aus und ich fahre damit fort mir die Haut von den Beinen, dem Bauch und den Schultern zu schneiden. Blut läuft mir über die Augen und blendet mich, als die Klinge des Messers in meine Stirn eindringt und an dieser entlang schneidet. Tränen des Schmerzes laufen mir über die aufgeschlitzten Wangen und werden eins mit der Lache, in welcher ich stehe. 30 Minuten später liegen Elaine und ich in der Ecke des Zimmers. Unsere Haut ist fast vollständig abgetrennt. Der ganze Boden ist getränkt mit unserem Blut und bedeckt mit Stücken unseres eigenen Fleisches. Die Sporen sind verschwunden und auch Matts Leichnam sieht wieder genauso aus wie vorher. Durch den kalten Wind, der durch das zerschlagene Fenster dringt, beginne ich zu zittern. Elaine lehnt an der Wand und ich liege auf ihrem Schoß. Ich bin schwach, kann kaum noch atmen. Ich weiß nun, dass alles nur eine Halluzination war. Ich hielt es für echt, doch das war es nicht. Die Wirkung der Drogen hat nachgelassen und dennoch sieht es um mich herum aus wie in einem Schlachthaus. Elaine greift nach meiner Hand und beginnt zu weinen. Werden wir jetzt sterben, fragt sie mich. Ich überlege und obwohl ich weiß, dass unsere Lebenskraft bald aufgebraucht sein wird und wir in diesem Moment unsere letzten Atemzüge tun, beginne ich zu lächeln. Nein, Elaine. Wir gehen nur an einen anderen Ort - einen besseren Ort - und an diesem Ort wird wieder alles wie früher. Ich weiß nicht ob das was ich sage wahr ist, aber ich hoffe, dass es so ist. Wir haben die Hölle auf Erden erlebt, jetzt wollen wir sie nicht noch in der Ewigkeit verbringen. Elaines Weinen wird leiser. Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir alles so leid, bringt sie mit zitternder Stimme hervor. Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Ich war diejenige, die Matt angegriffen hat und ich war es auch, die dich überredet hat die Pilze zu essen. Ich erwartete eine Antwort von ihr, die nicht weiter von Bedeutung sein würde, doch als mein Atem immer schwächer zu werden begann und mir schließlich schwarz vor Augen wurde, sagte sie etwas, das mich an den Zeitpunkt zurückbeförderte wo alles angefangen hat. Ich hätte dir niemals diese Crack-Pfeife reichen sollen... Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:NSFW Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas